pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
PriPara Records
'PriPara Records '''is a series about the evil deadly vocal dolls who call themselves "diffriders", and they have the ability to diffride human idols and use them to achieve their goals to destroy PriPara. Their songs are pretty much EDMs. Plot (Season 1) One year has passed after MY☆DREAM brought Paparajuku's PriPara back to normal, and MY☆DREAM and Laala Manaka decided to split up and go back to their original locations to enroll their new years in their schools. The story focuses on Laala Manaka, who is starting her first year of middle school in Paprika Academy. Laala continues her job as a member of the first comrade team, PriPara Police, along with Dorothy West in her last year of middle school before she move on to high school, and Mikan Shiratama, who is also starting her first year of middle school together with Laala. Sophie Houjou, who starts her first year as a high school student, continues her job as a member of the second comrade team, PriPara Nurse, along with Leona West in his last year of middle school before he move on to high school together with Dorothy, and Fuwari Midorikaze, who decided to come back from PriParis to attend Paprika Academy once again in her last year of middle school before she move on to high school. What new challenges await the PriPara Police and the PriPara Nurse in the aftermath of all these changes? Protagonists (Season 1) PriPara Police *Laala Manaka **CV: Himika Akaneya *Dorothy West **CV: Azuki Shibuya *Mikan Shiratama **CV: Yui Watanabe PriPara Nurse *Sophie Houjou **CV: Miyu Kubota *Leona West **CV: Yuki Wakai *Fuwari Midorikaze **CV: Azusa Satou Antagonists (Season 1) Vessel of Thieving Genius *Hibiki Shikyouin **CV: Mitsuki Saiga Phantom Thief & Diffrider * Thieving Genius **CV: Rica Matsumoto Sub Characters (Season 1) Founder of PriPara Police & PriPara Nurse * Ajimi Kiki ** CV: Reina Ueda Supporters * Mirei Minami ** CV: Yuu Serizawa * Shion Toudou ** CV: Saki Yamakita * Aroma Kurosu ** CV: Yui Makino * Cosmo Houjou ** CV: Nozomi Yamamoto * Faaruru ** CV: Chinatsu Akasaki * Gaaruru ** CV: Asami Sanada * Non Manaka ** CV: Minami Tanaka * Chiri Tsukikawa ** CV: Nichika Oomori * Pepper Taiyou ** CV: Nanami Yamashita Episodes (Season 1) There are going to be 50 episodes in the first season. Episode 001: Episode 002: Episode 003: Episode 004: Episode 005: Episode 006: Episode 007: Episode 008: Episode 009: Episode 010: Episode 011: Episode 012: Episode 013: Episode 014: Episode 015: Episode 016: Episode 017: Episode 018: Episode 019: Episode 020: Episode 021: Episode 022: Episode 023: Episode 024: Episode 025: Episode 026: Episode 027: Episode 028: Episode 029: Episode 030: Episode 031: Episode 032: Episode 033: Episode 034: Episode 035: Episode 036: Episode 037: Episode 038: Episode 039: Episode 040: Episode 041: Episode 042: Episode 043: Episode 044: Episode 045: Episode 046: Episode 047: Episode 048: Episode 049: Episode 050: Episode 051: Plot (Season 2) The evil deadly vocal doll named Thieving Genius has finally been defeated by the PriPara Police while diffriding Hibiki Shikyouin, and Genius decided to leave Hibiki's body and disappear from his existence. However, this is only the beginning, and the PriPara Police have to continue their investigation by gathering more info about diffriders. Meanwhile, a mysterious boy named Yoshi Ayasaki is attending Paprika Academy as a middle school student who is also a first-year, just like Laala Manaka. Then, he follows Laala to the Prism Stone shop and enters PriPara as an evil-type idol with the nonexisting brand, Different Rider, and requested Laala to become a temporary vocal for his (EDMs). After learning that Yoshi is known as DJ Zeroth, Laala decides to learn more about Yoshi and what is he aiming for. Protagonists (Season 2) PriPara Police *Laala Manaka **CV: Himika Akaneya *Dorothy West **CV: Shibuya Azuki *Mikan Shiratama **CV: Yui Watanabe PriPara Nurse *Sophie Houjou **CV: Miyu Kubota *Leona West **CV: Yuki Wakai *Fuwari Midorikaze **CV: Azusa Satou Antagonists (Season 2) Founder of Alstroemeria *Yoshi Ayasaki/DJ Zeroth **CV: Souma Saitou Tool of Yoshi Ayasaki * Faaruru ** CV: Chinatsu Akasaki Alstroemeria *Mirei Minami **CV: Yuu Serizawa *Shion Toudou **CV: Saki Yamakita *Aroma Kurosu **CV: Yui Makino Sub Characters (Season 2) Founder of PriPara Police & PriPara Nurse * Ajimi Kiki ** CV: Reina Ueda Childhood Friend of Yoshi Ayasaki * Shuuka Hanazono ** CV: Madoka Asahina Supporters * Cosmo Houjou ** CV: Nozomi Yamamoto * Hibiki Shikyouin ** CV: Mitsuki Saiga * Gaaruru ** CV: Asami Sanada * Non Manaka ** CV: Minami Tanaka * Chiri Tsukikawa ** CV: Nichika Oomori * Pepper Taiyou ** CV: Nanami Yamashita * Yui Yumekawa ** CV: Arisa Date * Nino Nijiiro ** CV: You Taichi * Michiru Kouda ** CV: Yuina Yamada * Mimiko Jigoku ** CV: Reina Ueda * Faalala・A・Larm ** CV: Azusa Satou * Gaalala・S・Leep ** CV: Tomoyo Kurosawa Episodes (Season 2) There are going to be 52 episodes in the second season. Episode 052: Episode 053: Episode 054: Episode 055: Episode 056: Episode 057: Episode 058: Episode 059: Episode 060: Episode 061: Episode 062: Episode 063: Episode 064: Episode 065: Episode 066: Episode 067: Episode 068: Episode 069: Episode 070: Episode 071: Episode 072: Episode 073: Episode 074: Episode 075: Episode 076: Episode 077: Episode 078: Episode 079: Episode 080: Episode 081: Episode 082: Episode 083: Episode 084: Episode 085: Episode 086: Episode 087: Episode 088: Episode 089: Episode 090: Episode 091: Episode 092: Episode 093: Episode 094: Episode 095: Episode 096: Episode 097: Episode 098: Episode 099: Episode 100: Episode 101: Episode 102: Plot (Season 3) First Half The ultimate DJ of PriPara named Yoshi Ayasaki aka DJ Zeroth has finally been defeated by the PriPara Police while being diffrided by Laala Manaka's evil shadow named Loolo Monoko. Loolo's diffride has been broken and was forced to leave Yoshi's body, then Pakku devoured Loolo so Loolo will never exist again. And so then, the incident of the diffriders have finally been resolved. Meanwhile, when the PriPara Police and the PriPara Nurse went to check up on Mirei Minami, Shion Toudou, and Aroma Kurosu, they noticed that all three are gone and saw that the windows are opened. Which means that they are still being diffrided by Alstroemeria, a group of three evil deadly vocal dolls who still have the desire to destroy PriPara. Armed with the power of the three Alstroemeria Airy ReCoords, Alstroermeria are aiming to revive Loolo Monoko, who is still gone from her existence, and attempts to destroy PriPara once and for all. The final battle between the PriPara Police and Loolo begins. Protagonists (Season 3) First Half PriPara Police *Laala Manaka **CV: Himika Akaneya *Dorothy West **CV: Azuki Shibuya *Mikan Shiratama **CV: Yui Watanabe PriPara Nurse *Sophie Houjou **CV: Miyu Kubota *Leona West **CV: Yuki Wakai *Fuwari Midorikaze **CV: Azusa Satou Antagonists (Season 3) First Half Alstroemeria *Aya **CV: Mie Sonozaki *Hatate **CV: Shiho Kikuchi * Momiji **CV: Asami Imai * Raffina/Mirei Minami **CV: Yuu Serizawa *Rulue/Shion Toudou **CV: Saki Yamakita *Feli/Aroma Kurosu **CV: Yui Makino Sub Characters (Season 3) First Half Founder of PriPara Police & PriPara Nurse * Ajimi Kiki ** CV: Reina Ueda Supporters * Cosmo Houjou ** CV: Nozomi Yamamoto * Hibiki Shikyouin ** CV: Mitsuki Saiga * Yoshi Ayasaki ** CV: Souma Saitou * Faaruru ** CV: Chinatsu Akasaki * Gaaruru ** CV: Asami Sanada * Non Manaka ** CV: Minami Tanaka * Chiri Tsukikawa ** CV: Nichika Oomori * Pepper Taiyou ** CV: Nanami Yamashita Episodes (Season 3) First Half There are going to be the first 14 out of 24 episodes in the third season. Episode 103: Episode 104: Episode 105: Episode 106: Episode 107: Episode 108: Episode 109: Episode 110: Episode 111: Episode 112: Episode 113: Episode 114: Episode 115: Episode 116: Episode 117: Episode 118: Episode 119: Episode 120: Episode 121: Episode 122: Episode 123: Episode 124: Episode 125: Episode 126: Plot (Season 3) Second Half Laala Manaka has failed to save Fuwari Midorikaze, who was just been diffrided by Loolo Monoko, and all of her PriTickets that she worked so hard on have all been burnt to smithereens, except for the Alstroemeria Airy ReCoord that she used to save Fuwari. While being diffrided by Loolo, Fuwari is using her Alstroemeria Airy ReCoord that she used to defeat Laala so she can make the whole building collapse. Rocks are now falling so they can knock out Laala, but Faaruru saved Laala, and now both of them were knocked out. Fuwari then took the Alstroemeria Airy ReCoord away from Laala, and Alstroemeria decide to support Fuwari to gather more of the remaining Alstroemeria Airy ReCoords so Loolo can be completely awaken, and Loolo will take full control of Fuwari and destroy the entire world so everything will turn into nothingness. Protagonists (Season 3) Second Half PriPara Police '' *Laala Manaka **CV: Himika Akaneya *Dorothy West **CV: Azuki Shibuya *Mikan Shiratama **CV: Yui Watanabe PriPara Nurse *Sophie Houjou **CV: Miyu Kubota *Leona West **CV: Yuki Wakai *Faaruru **CV: Chinatsu Akasaki Antagonists (Season 3) Second Half Evil Shadow of Laala Manaka *Loolo Monoko **CV: Himika Akaneya Vessel of Loolo Monoko *Fuwari Midorikaze **CV: Azusa Satou Alstroemeria *Raffina/Mirei Minami **CV: Yuu Serizawa *Rulue/Shion Toudou **CV: Saki Yamakita *Feli/Aroma Kurosu **CV: Yui Makino Sub Characters (Season 3) Second Half Founder of PriPara Police & PriPara Nurse * Ajimi Kiki ** CV: Reina Ueda Supporters * Cosmo Houjou ** CV: Nozomi Yamamoto * Hibiki Shikyouin ** CV: Mitsuki Saiga * Yoshi Ayasaki ** CV: Souma Saitou * Gaaruru ** CV: Asami Sanada * Non Manaka ** CV: Minami Tanaka * Chiri Tsukikawa ** CV: Nichika Oomori * Pepper Taiyou ** CV: Nanami Yamashita * Jewlie ** CV: Reina Ueda * Janice ** CV: Aki Toyosaki * Yui Yumekawa ** CV: Arisa Date * Nino Nijiiro ** CV: You Taichi * Michiru Kouda ** CV: Yuina Yamada * Shuuka Hanazono ** CV: Madoka Asahina * Mimiko Jigoku ** CV: Reina Ueda * Faalala・A・Larm ** CV: Azusa Satou * Galala・S・Leep ** CV: Tomoyo Kurosawa Episodes (Season 3) Second Half There are going to be the last 10 out of 24 episodes in the third season. Episode 127: Episode 128: Episode 129: Episode 130: Episode 131: Episode 132: Episode 133: Episode 134: Episode 135: Episode 136: Episode 137: Episode 138: Episode 139: Episode 140: Episode 141: Episode 142: Episode 143: Episode 144: Episode 145: Episode 146: Episode 147: Episode 148: Episode 149: Episode 150: Episode 151: Episode 152: Episode 153: Gallery